pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
PokeReserve!
PokeReserve! is the fifth episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking with Bulbasaur along a thin grassy route, with trees lining the sides. It's dark, cloudy, and pouring down rain. Zach: So, the next gym is in... Saffron City? Kevin: Yup. And it's still blocked off. So we're going to that town named after the color. Zach: ...There are several of those. I'm guessing you mean Lavendar Town. Kevin: Yeah! Bulbasaur: Bulba... Zach looks over at Bulbasaur, and sees him staring at Kevin. Zach: Bulbasaur, what's up? Bulbasaur just stares at Kevin. Kevin: Bulbasaur is starting to freak me out... Bulbasaur suddenly unleashes its Vine Whip attack, which goes in Kevin's backpack, and takes the egg out, revealing that the egg is extremely cracked. Kevin: Wha- How could it have cracked so much!? This morning it was fine! Zach: I don't know. And the nearest town is really far away. We gotta hurry! They bolt down the path, and run fast. Kevin: Is it cracked or is it hatching? What's happening!? Zach: Don't know, don't know, and don't know! Just keep- Huh?! Zach sees a light in the trees. Zach: This way! Kevin and Bulbasaur follow Zach as he runs through the trees towards a large mansion, with a huge greenhouse attached to it. Kevin: What is this place!? Zach: No time to wonder! Zach knocks on the door, and a young girl answers the door. Girl: Who- Zach: We have to get in! My friend's egg might be about to hatch! Girl: O-Of course! The girl opens the door wider, and they all run in. Kevin puts the egg on a table. Zach: Do you have any warm water? Girl: Yes! I'll get my parents to help me make some After about five minutes, they bring the warm water in. Girl's Mom: So you are the boys that invaded our home? The mother looms over them. Kevin: My, er, egg was, er... Hi? Girl's Dad: Er, excuse my wife. She's a bit angry. Girl: My name is Isabelle. Isabelle's Mom: So, what EXACTLY are you doing here? Kevin: Well, you see- Suddenly, the egg glows white, and it finishes hatching. Pokemon: Magi, Magikarp! Kevin: ...A Magikarp? Everybody stares in confusion. Isabelle: But I was sure that Magikarp eggs are red. Isabelle's Mom: They are. That means... Zach: It was painted. Kevin: Aw man! I thought it would be something rare! Magikarp: Magi, Magikarp! Magikarp jumps towards Kevin, and hops in a Pokeball. Kevin: ...I guess I own a Magikarp now. Isabelle's Dad: Yes sir you do! Zach: Looks like we might be here a while... Everybody turns to Zach, who's looking out a window. They see that rain pouring down even harder now, and lightning forking the sky. Isabelle: We do have a guest room, but first, there's something I'd like to show you both. Isabelle's Mom: No no no Isabelle, they mustn't see the- Isabelle's Dad: That's fine honey. Show them quickly, though. It's late, and the Pokemon need their rest. Isabelle: Yes papa! Isabelle leads the trio to the greenhouse they had seen earlier. Inside, there are all sorts of Pokemon, all of them seemingly wounded. Isabelle: This is our Pokemon Reserve. We help Pokemon that are in danger of coming near extinction here, and also any Pokemon that are wounded. Just a few months ago, Dodrio was a possible extinction. But we helped as many as we could, and now there are huge nests all around here. Kevin: So cool... A sick Growlithe is asleep, apparently having a nightmare. Near it are several sick Tentacool, resting in a small saltwater pond. Isabelle: Luckily we don't have too many today. Well, it's best ya'll get on to sleep. Kevin: Thanks again for helping us. Isabelle: No problem! Zach: Come on Kevin. Zach, Kevin, and Bulbasaur walk out of the greenhouse, and Isabelle's father walks them up to their guest rooms. Kevin: Thank you! Isabelle's Dad: No problem! They all fall asleep. At about six in the morning, they wake up, get dressed, and go downstairs to leave. Zach: Thanks for all the help! Isabelle: It was nothing! Kevin: See you all later! Bulbasaur runs ahead of Zach and Kevin, who are now running down the route, as the camera fades. Category:Episodes